Inspector Naruto
by Chillman22
Summary: Naruto one-shot. Naruto ends up being saved by the Gadget Team, becoming a human cyborg like Inspector Gadget, with the help of the Gadget Team he'll adapt, learn how to use his "gadgets" and hopefully have fun along the way, though why is Penny blushing at him. This is just to get people interested in writing a Naruto/Gadget Crossover. Rated T so everyone can see. Up for Adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't concentrate on "Naruto The Devil Caller" because my mind was too full of this, so I'm gonna write this story to get the Naruto/Gadget Crossover flowing, this'll be a one-shot chapter to, hopefully, get someone interested in continuing it.**

 **Also because he's now apart of the Gadget Team, his "Gadget brain" understands their language, so no language barrier.**

Inspector 

Chapter 1

Awaken Inspector Naruto.

HQ Hospital.

Laying in a bed was a 16 year old blond haired boy, with a bandage around his head, wearing a hospital gown, the boy was Naruto Uzumaki and he was slowly awakening.

Naruto felt groggy, wait scratch that, he felt heavy.

" _Damn that Sasuke, I know I knocked him into the other side of the wall, but what happened after?_ " Naruto thought to himself, mouth a little dry, since he just woke up, " _All I remember was something pulling me, like a suction and then nothing._ " He finishes.

He slowly flutters opens his eyes, getting his eyes to focus, he sees he's in some kind of hospital, the thing was, there were loads of different computer monitors, he didn't know what they were suppose to be used for, so he ignored them, he was never good at reading the monitors in Konoha Hospital, so no difference here.

He slowly sat up, his entire body felt heavy, he works his legs to the edge of the bed, but instead of standing, **"Ding, CUCKOO!"** he hit the floor.

Scrunching his eyes and opening them back up, Naruto looks towards the bed, moves his hands under himself and pushes himself up, but was bent over, since his head feels heavy.

Wondering to himself what was going on, as he grabs the top of the bed and works his way to a standing position, he felt a bit wobbly, placing his hands on the bed, he slowly stretches out the kinks in his body, yet for some reason he now feels light, in a spiritual sense, yet physically he still felt heavy.

Moving to the door to try and find a doctor about what's going on, but then **"Bang! Wheeeet! Bamf!"** That is until the door was slammed into his face, causing him to fly through the air and land back on his bed.

Lucky for Naruto he's always been hard-headed, he wasn't gonna call himself thick.

Anyway as he was rubbing his head he hears the guy who opened the door, "Wowsers! It looks like you're finally up."

Finished with his sore head, he looks up to see a few people and a standing dog, he wasn't shocked about the dog, since summoning animals can talk, so why can't a dog stand.

Moving along from the dog, he sees an old man with light brown hair (though balding) and mustache. He wears a light blue uniform with dark blue overalls. He has a gold jacket on top of his uniform and glasses. (Chief Quimby 2015)

Next he sees a man with straight black hair and a large nose. He's wearing a trench coat with a hat, blue pants, and dark brown gloves. (Inspector Gadget 2015)

The last person a girl around his age, she has shoulder-length blonde hair worn in 2 pigtails. Her eyes are a light blue. She's wearing a red and white hoodie, blue jeans, red boots with white laces, and red finger-less gloves. (Penny 2015)

Though for some reason the girl's cheeks were slightly pink, though for the life of him he didn't know why.

Finished with his analysis of the group, he asks with suspicion, "Who are you guys and where thee heck am I?" No point standing back up now.

The man with glasses stepped forward, clearing his throat, "Young man, allow me to introduce myself, I am Chief Quimby," motioning to the man in the trench coat, "This is Inspector Gadget," Gadget smiles and moves towards Naruto, hand stretched out to shake hands, "Young man, allow me to welcome you as apart of the Gadget team, if you need help in training, just ask me, I'm always willing to help a fellow Gadget."

Confused about the "fellow Gadget" part, but shrugs it off and thinks to himself, " _This guy is weird, but seems alright._ "

The Chief sighs to himself and says to the man, "Gadget, the young man just woke up, at least let us all finish introducing ourselves."

Inspector Gadget looks to the Chief in realization, "Wowsers Chief, your right, we never introduce my niece Penny."

Penny moved forward and smiles towards her uncle, "It's alright Uncle Gadget, I'll introduce myself."

Moving in front of Naruto, they both locked eyes for a moment, though Penny was the first to look away, brushing a strand of her hair out of the way, with a pink tint on her cheeks at how blue the young man's eyes were.

Naruto however was wondering if she was catching a cold. (Ah Naruto, the ever dense goofball)

Penny took a deep breath and smiled to Naruto, "H-Hi, like my Uncle said, I'm Penny and this is our dog Brain, it's very nice to meet you." Squealing in her head about not being a goofy fangirl towards the cute boy. Brain nods towards Naruto in greeting.

Realizing it was his turn, Naruto smirked, with confidence in his eyes burning, "Nice to meet cha, I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." (A.N. I got this part from Sonic X, where Sonic first met Chris)

Not realizing that Penny's cheeks are pink again at such an expression.

The Chief smiled, "Well Naruto, a pleasure to meet you, anyway, to answer your other question, You're in HQ Hospital," Now Chief Quimby's smile changed to a frown, speaking of being upset and slight sickness, "Young man, the Doctors told me that you were very lucky." Naruto was surprised at that.

The Chief continued, "I didn't see what happened, but from what some of the agents told me, you appeared from some kind of hole in mid-air," Naruto thought to himself, " _Is that what happened, I somehow ended up here!_ "

Naruto noticed The Chief wasn't finished, "but that's not all," seeing the seriousness of the Chief's face, Naruto gulped nervously, "The "hole" you came out from, apparently, caused tremendous damage to you," Naruto was in a state of shock, how could he be damaged, he was sitting alright, granted he did feel heavy, but other than that he was feeling fine.

"In order to save you, the doctors had to put you through the Gadget Program." The Chief finishes with a very serious look.

Naruto didn't know how to respond to that, he brings his right hand up, watching it clench and un-clench like he wanted it to, then came a question that he didn't want to ask, yet needed to know, "W-What is the Gadget Program?" He asks nervously.

The Chief took a deep breath, then started to explain, "The Gadget Program was designed to turn someone into what Inspector Gadget is today, a human-cyborg," With a sorry expression, knowing that the young man didn't ask to be saved this way, but it was the only way.

Inspector Gadget, took a deep breath as well, then extended his head towards Naruto, with out moving from his spot, surprising Naruto even more, "You can do this and so much more, I hope you'll let me help you, along with Penny and Brain, from one human cyborg to another." Extending his hand out, like his head, for a hand shake, with an understanding smile.

Naruto looks at his hands, mouth a gap, he didn't know what to say, these people turned him into something else, from what they said, he's still human, but can do more than what other humans can do, like what Inspector Gadget can do, he had problems with people in Konoha thinking he was Kurama, but now he's a cyborg, he felt confused.

He doesn't know if he should be angry at these people, messing with his body like this, but because of this they saved his life. He looks down at his hands, his hair shadowing his eyes.

Taking a few deep, shaking breaths, he tries to feel his chakra, but he couldn't, " _Kurama, are you there,"_ He asks his partner.

He then hears a deep sounding voice reply back, " _ **Yes, but it seems you've got a problem,**_ " Sighing in relief that he still has his friend and partner with him, but what he said made him nervous, " _What do you mean Kurama, are you talking about me not being able to use my chakra!?_ "

The fox sighs and starts explaining, " ** _It would seem that what they said is true,_** " Naruto's eyes widened at that, " ** _Your body was so damaged, even I couldn't repair it, if it weren't for these people and their doctors, putting you into this "Gadget Program" you wouldn't have survived,_** " Now Naruto understands the seriousness of what Chief Quimby said, if it weren't for the Gadget Program, that would be it for him.

Kurama continued, " ** _Not only that Naruto, but from what I'm sensing in here, because of the Program it would seem you don't have Chakra,_** " Now Naruto was scared, not only was he a human-cyborg, but now, he lost his ability to use chakra.

He couldn't blame these people for this, they did it to save his life, also it would seem they didn't even know what chakra even was.

Without his chakra he can't summon the toads, he can't use any of his Jutsus, he looks up from his lap and looks towards the three, plus one dog.

He saw both understanding, sorrow and the wanting to help in anyway they can, to help him with his "Gadgets" and to adjust to living here, he smiles in gratitude at them wanting to help him, a complete stranger that just popped in front of them, literally.

Nodding his head, though it still felt heavy, he gets up, not falling over a second time, Inspector Gadget had moved away from him, since they saw Naruto was in deep thought, not knowing about Kurama.

Naruto looks towards them, smiles and says to them, "Inspector Gadget, I'd be honored for you, Penny, Brain and The Chief, as well as the Doctors, to help me adjust to this." Naruto goes to bow, but because he was still feeling heavy, he lost balance and about to fall forward.

Penny seeing this, moves in to catch Naruto, but was taken down too, with Naruto on top, they both blush slightly, what with Naruto in a hospital gown, Naruto just smiles awkwardly and scratches the back of his head a little, "Sorry about that," Penny smiles just as awkward and replies, "It's ok, it took my Uncle sometime to adjust as well." As she was saying that, Naruto's head went down on her shoulder, without him wanting it to, though after he brought it quickly back up and said, "My head is very heavy."

Though everyone chuckled at that, since Inspector Gadget had that problem too, Penny with a blush replied, "D-D-Don't worry, that's easy to fix, my Uncle went through the same thing."

Getting back up, with the help of Brain and Inspector Gadget's extendo-arms, with Naruto leading a hand towards Penny, his hand extended towards Penny, since he wears his heart on his sleeve, he willed it without meaning to, "Ummm, need a hand?" they all chuckled a bit at that.

Penny smiled and grabbed his hand, the only problem was, it pretty much yanked her up, pulling her into a hug with Naruto, caught off guard by the "drawback," they both ended up locking eyes with each other, sky-blue meeting deep-blue, though they quickly pulled away, not looking at each other.

Naruto scratches the back of his head nervously and says, "S-Sorry about that, I guess I need to work on that."

Penny just rubs her arm and replies, "I-It's fine, I understand that you're new to all of this."

The Chief just smiles knowingly," _it would seem they're both drawn to each other without_ _realizing it, ah just like me and my wife, though she did slap me when I accidentally touched her hand._ "

While The Chief was down memory lane, Inspector Gadget just walks up to the two and exclaims with a smile, "Wowsers, you two are becoming such good friends that you're giving each other a friendly hug," Not realizing he's embarrassing the two blond teens more, "Good job Penny, making Naruto feel more apart of the Gadget family."

The moment he said that, Penny ran out of the room, wanting to hide her blush, with Brain following her to try and help.

Naruto just scratches the tip of his nose, not knowing what to do in this situation, though he came up with an excuse, "I'm going to need a change of clothes, not to mention get my head's "heaviness" fixed."

Thankfully, Naruto changing the subject, got Gadget's attention, "Wowsers, you're right, can't have you walking around in a hospital gown all the time, let's get that head of yours fixed then we'll look into a change of clothes." Inspector Gadget took Naruto's hand and dragged him to a doctor to help him.

The Chief just shook his head with a light chuckle, " _Looks like a lot of changes are going to be made._ "

Before he made a move to walk out of the room too, Gadget's head popped back in with something in his hand, "Oh and Chief, don't forget this, I can't do it at the moment since I'm helping Naruto out, but when I'm free I'll get right on it," He throw the thing in his hand towards the Chief, which turns out to be a mission message, "Don't worry, Chief! I'm always on duty!" With that his head and hand goes back to his body.

Right when an explosion of light and smoke exited the room.

The camera returns back into the room and sees a burned and smoke covered Chief.

The Chief wobbles and coughs up some smoke, before saying dizzily "Then again, I don't think it'll change that much." Before falling backwards out cold.

 **There you have it, my starter story for a Naruto Inspector Gadget Crossover, remember, this is only a one-shot that I made in order to get more people interested in Naruto being like Inspector Gadget. It's up to everyone if they want to continue from this or make their own version. Good Luck. ^^**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Inspector Gadget.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inspirational Idea.**

 **Here is the next installment of Naruto/Inspector Gadget, I really wish someone would ether adopt or do their own version of this crossover, I mean, Naruto getting into Inspector Gadget's antics with Penny fancying him, is bound to cause trouble for him.**

Inspector Naruto Gadget

Inspirational Idea

Chapter 2

A Year Later.

Naruto was seen, laying on Inspector Gadget and Penny's sofa, thinking of everything he's learnt so far, it took a while, but Naruto got use to things in the Gadget world, even his own Gadgets.

Slight Flashback.

 _During that time Naruto found out the reason why Kyuubi, since they were no longer in their own world they got along... kinda, wasn't destroyed or whatever when he became a cyborg, it was mostly because, the fox was a separate being altogether, yeah they now work together, but they weren't one being, just two entity sharing Naruto's body at the time._

 _After 6 months of his arrival, he asked the Chief if the doctors can make a cybernetic fox body, after explaining the reason behind it, having a 1000 something old fox sealed inside him, it was kinda a big stretch to get behind, but soon after the scientists got to work on making the fox a body of his own, granted it only had one tail, but after downloading the Kyuubi's spirit and chakra into the body, since Naruto no longer has chakra anymore, Kyuubi tweaked the body his own way._

 _For example, the body became an actual fur covered fox, became the size of a harley davidson chopper classic, though the fox was slightly bummed about not having 9 tails, he guessed it'll have to do, after all a fox his size was bound to turn a few heads, so having 9 tails was kinda pushing it._

 _During the last 6 months, both Naruto and the now known Kurama, trained in their now gadgets, as well as teamwork, since they both are the only ones from their world they both learned to watch each others backs._

Slight Flashback End.

Never noticing someone enter the room until they spoke, "Hey Naruto, is everything alright?"

Looking up from his place on the sofa, Naruto's eye locked onto Penny, the now 16 year old changed only slightly, she still wears her old style of clothing, a red and white hoodie, blue jeans, red boots with white laces, and red finger-less gloves, but now she became more mature-looking, with her body slightly filling out more, since she spent her time training along side Naruto and Kurama, sometimes against each other to form a better team, sometimes working together in the training simulator.

Naruto sitting up, giving his back a slight stretch, replied, "Nah, everything's fine, just remembering the last year I've been here, beautiful."

Oh, I also failed to mention, Naruto and Penny became a couple, since Naruto was finished with Inspector Gadget's "training" after 2 months, Naruto and Penny spent more time together training, getting to know each other better and better each time, slowly like each other more.

Then before they both knew it, they were dating, going to movies, eating out and having fun.

Penny's Uncle Gadget was happy for them, since they both told him about their time together, as long as both teens were happy together, with Naruto making Penny happy he was happy for them.

Penny sat down on Naruto's right, seeing Kurama in the corner, looking like a orange fur-covered beanbag with rabbit ears.

Naruto places an arm over Penny's shoulder, which the girl molds into, "How about we watch a movie that I bought earlier." Sending out an extendo-arm, not wanting to move from hugging Penny Naruto grabs a DVD and brings it towards Penny.

Right now life was looking up for Naruto, he had his Gadgets, his girlfriend and a true home, he couldn't be happier.

Never knowing that a mad man was about to make a grand return.

" **Just you wait Gadget, my time to return will be sooner than you think. (Evil Laugh.)** " (A.N. I'm not really sure how to write Claw's laugh.)

 **To Be Continued.**

 **I know it's short but there isn't really much to do since in the 2015 Inspector Gadget Claw ended up being frozen in a block of ice.**

 **Anyway, I hope someone adopts this story, it has a lot of promises.**

 **This is purely for inspirational, I enjoy helping others by giving them ideas, ether how a story goes or if a certain idea sounds good for them.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Inspector Gadget.**


End file.
